villanos viaje a lejía villains trip to bleach
by ProvidentiaReplica
Summary: Gimana kalo keempat orang villains kita dari Akatsuki hijrah ke gotei 13 masih chappie satu, sabar yeh neng....masih dengan gaya yang lucu-lucu garing end kekonyolan masing masing tokoh oke mungkin OOC OCnya cuma gue doang sih at last R&R yah...


Heee, minna san! Gw nulis lagi nehhhh setelah lama gak nulis atopun ngasi komen! Merry Christmas yah untuk yang merayakan. Gw baru abis ujian, eh sakit en gak bisa masuk skul dan akhirnya gak tau hasil ujian gw yang "mampus gw gak bisa sama sekali.".^^. Okeh, fic gw kali ini ada penggabungan gitu dah. Naruto x Bleach. Rada susah mo masukin ke tempat naruto ato bleach, tapi karena tokoh utamanya dari naruto jadi masuk naruto aja dah. Nah, silahkan saksiin dah fic gw ^^….

NB: di tengah cerita gue juga jadi OC, the only OC here bwahahahahah

Maksudnya supaya kata ganti orangnya gampang. Kami bukan mereka. Jadi lebih luwes githu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kematian, mungkin hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan oleh sebagian orang. Ketika kita menyebut kematian berarti kita sedang berbicara tentang akhir dari sebuah drama seseorang, akhir dari sebuah episode kehidupan, akhir dari simfoni detak jantung, juga tarian hembusan nafas, dan berakhir pula nyanyian kenangan yang membuai. Yahhh, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah , sih. Tapi untuk sebagian orang, atau marilah kita menyebutnya roh, kematian adalah awal dari suatu kehidupan yang baru. Yahhh, itu bagi yang beruntung dan dapat pergi dari rukongai bobrok itu sih. Dan satu – satunya pilihan adalah menjadi Shinigami.

Pada saat itu, Deidara, Pein, Suigetsu, dan Kisame sedang dalam pendaftaran ke seiritei. Yah, gak tau kenapa, keempat orang villains kita dead dengan waktu yang bersamaan dan juga sama sama daftar ke seiritei buat jadi shinigami.( AN: waktu ditanya kenapa bisa barengan gitu pada jawab " kita kan soulmate!" huekh) walopun gitu alesan matinye kayaknya beda beda( and konyol-konyol).

Meanwhile….saat mereka ditanya sama petugas pendaftaran karena apa mereka mati….

Penjaga: ayo, sebutkan alasan kemapa kalian mati! Mulai dari yang giginya tajem tajem!

Suigetsu: oi, jangan ngehina gitu dah! Gw kan yang paling cakep diantara mereka semua!

Author: iyeh, emang sih lo jadi keliatan normal kalo dijejerin ama ikan, banci, ama bantalan jarum bokep……

Suigetsu: gw mati gara – gara nelen Samaheda. Kemaren, pas si ikan lagi pergi, gw nyuri- nyuri waktu buat sayang – sayangan ama Samaheda.( dasar, gak normal! Betina- betina bertebaran di sekeliling Sasuke kenapa gak lo comot satu?, eh malah milih pedang amis yang kayak kemoceng gitu!) eh, pas lagi asik – asiknya, si Kisame pulang. Gara- gara takut bakal dibantai ama mas Ikan, gw milih bunuh diri bareng yayang Samaheda(maksudnye bunuh diri dengan nelen Samaheda)

Author: lo bego banget sih? Pertama, lo milih pacaran sama pedang, kedua lo milih bunuh diri dengan cara yang gak romantis(harusnya tuh Samaheda lo bawa ke rel kereta trus lo tabrakin diri lo bareng Samaheda ke kereta) ketiga, walopun lo ngabur dari amarah Kisame dengan pergi ke akherat bareng si Samaheda, lo gak mikir yah kalo tuh ikan bakal ngejar lo sampe akherat gara gara menewaskan dan menzolimi pedangnya

Kisame: Ohhh, jadi elo yah yang menzolimi Soulmate gw? Grahhhhhh KI GA CHIGAU? Lo udah gila yah?

Pein: Udah, lo pada jangan berantem kayak suami istri gitu dah, cepetan lanjutin, mas penjaga.

Penjaga: erhhhh, jangan panggil gw mas donk! Terus elo yang paling bau amis.(sambil mencet idung)

Kisame: siapa tuh?

Deidara: ya lo lah, emang ada berapa ikan di sini?

Kisame: shut up, hode!

Penjaga: hoi, ikan cepetan ngomong! Mo berantem ampe kapan lo?

Kisame: iyeh, iyeh! Gara- gara siapa lagi coba gw mati?! Jelas- jelas soulmate gw raib begitu aja tampa jejak, udah ilang dizolimi oleh gigi gergaji lagi? Udah pasti gw nyusul soulmate gw ke akhirat lah yaw!

Author: oke, ternyata lo juga sama begonya sama selingkuhan soulmate lo. (swt)

Penjaga: yaudah, lanjut ke bantalan jarum yang itu!

Sfx: singggggggggggg-------- krik- krik –krik…

Penjaga: OI! Jawab cepetan! Jangan keasikan bejo(bengong jorok) terus!

Oke, kali ini gw akui Pein emang keterlaluan. Udah dipanggilin kayak gitu aja masih gak nyaut juga! Tuh orang(bantalan jarum ding) emang bokep abis. Ternyata alasan dia ko it juga gak beda jauh dari pikirannya yang ugh.., bisa dibilang cukup bokep, eh bokep ding, eh- eh enggak ding kalo pein mah super bokep.

Pein: ehem, jadi alasan gw mati adalah…..

Sringggggg… flashback dulu yehh.

Hari itu, bantalan jarum yang satu ini lagi males- malesan kayak biasa di markas Akatsuki(ngakunya sih lagi ngerjain tugas pemimpin Akatsuki tapi sebenernya sih Cuma maen – maen doang). Semua majalah "XXX" rated udah dibaca. Ngutak-ngatik red tube udah bosen. Akhirnya si bokep dari gua akatsuki (emangnye si buta dari goa hantu?) ini pun keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk mencari mangsa…( karyawati cantik ato cewek es em a)

Jadi akhirnya Pein pun terdampar di salah satu atap MCK warga( dia udah pernah nongkrong di atas pohon malah dikirain monyet langka dari Siberia.) ngeliatin lewat celah kecil di MCK berbagai spesies wanita yang lagi mandi …. Cewek pertama masuk.

Author: tuh ada cewek lewat. Kok gak lo samber

Pein: ogah ah, ibu- ibu udah berisik kendor lagi..

Author: ohhhh…

Trus cewek kedua masuk lagi.

Author: tuh masih muda, mulus lagi.

Pein: ogah ah! Rata kayak papan. Sama aja kayak ngeliatin cowok.

Author: keterlaluan juga lo..

Cewek ketiga lewat

Author: tuh ada cewek lewat lagi! Kakinya mulus banget tuh!,

Pein: eh iya, ya tapi bodinya kok gak keliatan?

Author: gak tau, lo panggil aja dulu. Siapa tau lo lagi hoki!

Pein : cewek, kaki lo seksi banget deh udah gitu pake gelang kaki hati- hati lagi

Cewek: kurang ajar lo. Ini tangan gw bego sengaja yah lo ngata- ngatain gw? grahhhhhhhhhhhh

----------------------piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppp--------------------- maaf, berikut ini adalah adegan kekerasan yang tidak diperuntukan untuk anak di bawah umur.

Back to the present time

Pein: yah, jadi gitu dah, kenapa gw bisa sampe di sini….

Author: oke, gw mengakui kehebatan lo , Pein! Lo bisa menceritakan aib lo tampa beban kayak gitu. 5 thumbs up(dua di tangan dua di kaki sama satu yang di antara paha).

Penjaga: err…err (kayaknya udah agak ngeri ngeri dah berada ditengah- tengah orang gila. Takut ketularan)ayo, selanjutnye! Kenapa lo mati, banci?

Deidara: uhum….(blushing) anoooooo(nambah merah) urghhhh…..(oke, dei lo sekarang persis udang rebus-swt-)

Penjaga: ayo cepetan jawab( penjaga's POV: aduhhh moga-moga banci yang satu ini gak betingkah)

Deidara: ehhhh, jadi gini nih.. kemaren ini yah…….

Flash back lagi dahhhhh

Kemarin, saat hari sedang panas- panasnya, Deidara lagi bad mood banget!(lagi mens kali yah?). Pasalnya, dia di cuekin Konan seharian. Okeh, sudah jadi rahasia umum di Akatsuki kalo Dei ituh stalkernye Konan. Kemana Konan pergi Deidara ngintilin terus. Sampe tadi pagi, si Konan bosen digerecokin sama banci gak jelas satu ini dan nyuekin semua pertanyaan Deidara.

Deidara: konan, hari ini kita ngapain.

Sfx- singggggggggggg

Deidara: konan, jawab donk!, marah ya lo? Kok lo gak jawab sih?, lagi mens yah? Ada apa?, apa si pervy nggangguin kamu(gak sadar kalo dia yang gangguin konan)? Kurang ajar ntar gw hajar dia!(mutusin seenaknya) aduhhh, mana konan yang luka? Apa lo digerepe- gerepe yah? Mandi gih! Najis tuh si bantalan jarum! --perhatian yang berlebihan dan sori yeh, lebay!--.

Sfx- keretek keretek grrrrrrrrrrrrr(AN: suara suara ini keluar dari konan loh!)

Author: oke Dei, sebagai stalker gw akui lo tuh payah banget! Lo bilang lo tau segalanya tentang Konan, masa hal terbesar bahwa Konan suka ama Pein aja lo gak tau? Trus ngapain juga lo ngejek ngejek si Pein? Udah pasti lo bakal dibantai ama Konan!

Konan: KURANG AJAR LO BANCI! JENIS PIIPPP AJA BELON KETAUAN UDAH BERANI- BERANI NGEJEK PEIN KUN! UHHHH UDAH DEH LO JANGAN IKUT- IKUT GUE DASAR – pipppppppp- ( sori harus gw sensor).

Lalu kejadian itu pun berakhir naas dengan kepulangan Deidara ke tempat dimana roh roh dan gulungan permen serem(pocong) tinggal. Singgg. Belom dipulangkan sih hanya hampir… Untuk pembalasan dendam, si Dei- dei memutuskan untuk bikin kue peledak yang bakal dia bawa ke Pein sebagai pembunuhan berenjana !JENG !JENG! JENG! JENG! Trus tu kue jahanam udah Dei kasih ke meja pein. Tapi untung tak dapat diraih, Malang di Jawa tengah. Si Dei membiarkan sisa adonannya di dalam oven yang masih menyala. Trus, pas dia mau ngangetin pizza (beneran bukan bom) tuh kue bom angus dan meledak tepat di depan dia yang lagi buka pintu oven. Dan hadirlah Dei meramaikan (atau lebih tepatnya menambah kacau) keadaan di sini.

Back to the realty….

Deidara: tapi gw heran ya, kenapa si bantalan jarum nggak mati gara- gara gue yah?

Pein: hahaha… bego lo! Tuh kue gak gue makan! Kan setiap siang gw lagi berburu cewek! Tapi walopun gitu gw tetep koid juga sih.-swt-

Deidara: kalo lo pergi, siapa dong yang makan

Author: urghhhh… halo kawan- kawan, lho, gw ada di mana nih?

Penjaga: lo ada di seiritei, tempatnya roh- roh diinterogasi buat jadi shinigami!

Author:Hah,? Emang gue udah mati? Gue tadi datang ke markas kalian gak ada orang, trus eh, ada kue di meja Pein, yah gue makan aja! Enak kok! Eh tiba- tiba gue jadi terdampar di sini sama errrr, siapa yah? Gue lupa pake kaca mata. Errr… ikan, banci, hah bantalan jarum? Gergaji cair?

Deidara: tadi lo ngatain kita semua dodol. Ternyata King of dodolers itu elo toh?

Penjaga: oke, oke! Sekarang kalian akan dites kekuatan, kecerdasan, dan juga kekuatan soul powernya. Kalian akan saya pairing dua- dua untuk bertemu penguji kalian masing-masing.

Dan kita semua pun diundi untuk menentukan pasangan(jangan lupa, gue juga ikut!)tapi karena jumlahnya ganjil jadi ada satu kelompok yang isinya 3 orang. Dan setelah diundi, dag dig dug dhuerrrr! Ternyata kelompoknya adalah: Pein , dan Suigetsu. Terus kelompok kedua: Gue,Deidara dan Kisame. Oke pairing yang gak cocok banget. Kalo gue sih orangnya dewasa, fleksibel, dan bisa apa aja(narsis) tapi bantalan jarum sama gergaji cair itu gak bakalan cocok. Terus pairing yang paling parah: Banci dan ikan hiu . Bisa-bisa tuh hiu dijadiin sup hisit sama Deidara buat menambah keperkasaan sekaligus kewanitaan dirinya.(sama aja sih, jadi kebanciannya yang bertambah)

Penjaga: Kelompok pertama!, kalian pergi ke mas Ikaku.

Kelompok 1: kita kan gak tau Ikaku yang mana lagi pula kan kita newcomers! Bukan dari serial Bleach lagi! Kita kan warga Naruto( gw gak ikutan dah, gw warga Jakarta.)

Penjaga: ohhh, gitu? Kalo gitu cari aja orang yang kepalanya memantulkan sinar matahari! Eh atau, mahluk yang paling narsis dah!

Suigetsu: oke, oke gue tau, gue tau! Gue waktu itu waktu masih ada di rukongai sama si Kisame ngeliat orang yang mirip bohlam ber eye shadow merah item!

Kisame: iyeh, tuh orang berguna banget jadi senter. Ato lampu disko pas mo jojing.

Penjaga: oke, oke cari aja di squad 10. daripada elo salah cari eh, malah ketemu ama bohlam.

Kelompok 2: terus kita gimana?( kayaknya pertanyaan yang basic banget deh)

Penjaga: oke ~! Elo semua pergi ke cowok berambut tajem tajem warna jeruk sunkis!

Deidara: wah itu mah gampang! Gak usah jauh jauh! Tuh bantalan jarum juga berambut oren tajem tajem.

Penjaga: kalo gitu cowok yang namanya bences banget dah! Secara yah~ ichigo githu! Srawbery!

Deidara: yey- yey! Gw ada temennya!

Penjaga: Hoi banci! Ichigo itu cowok tulen. Ehem, dan dia akan ditemani oleh..

Renji: gue! Renji Abarai. Letnant dari 5th squad gotei 13.

Muncul sebuah nanas merah dengan tato dan tampang yang, ughhh homo dah.

Author: hah? Kok kita dilatih ama nanas(masih belon make kacamata)

Renji: singgggg--- no coment(-AN:gw gak tau dia gak denger ato sengaja pura – pura gak denger)

Renji: ( dengan masih nyuekin gue ) oke kalian semua ikut gue ke tempat si kepala jeruk purut, eh jeruk sunkis ding.

Author's POV: ehem nggak sekalian jeruk limo mas?

Maka, mereka semua mulai dari jenis veberata hingga manusia dan banci tidak ketinggalan pun akan mengikuti ujian masuk gotei13. jadi, bagaimanakah nasib mereka? Dan juga gue tentunye. Menghadapi ujian- ujian tersebut?

Apakah ketombe gue akan terus menggila?

Apakah gue ganteng(halah)?

Saksikan di episode selanjutnya jeng jeng jeng jeng!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bleh bleh bleh! P7 kalah pas tanding ma Ip to. Sial sial sial. Muach muach muach!(lho?). sori ya minna-san kalo dijadiin kayak script gini. Males nulis tanda petik. Aduhhh. Ketombe gue menggila. Huh gue jadi kayak manusia bintang! Bertaburan titik titik putih(masalahnya ketombe gue udah bukan titik titik putih lagi tapi udah kayak corn flakes) . next time I'll improve my fic. Mungkin masih susah untuk mengubah halauan fic ini ke halauan yang benar.(terutama bentuknya yang dialog script abis). Padahal awalnya gw mo nulis serius, eh malah jadi cengengesan abis nih… at last R&R yah!


End file.
